


Trapped

by idrilhadhafang



Series: CEO Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEOs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Kylo Ren, CEO Kylo Ren, CEO Poe Dameron, Canon Age Difference, Elevator Sex, Established Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Kylo Ren, Horny Poe Dameron, M/M, Near Kylo Ren Breakdown, Noise Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren smut, Praise Kink, Sassy Kylo Ren, They Bang In An Elevator, Trapped In Elevator, Voice of Reason Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A broken elevator makes for interesting shenanigans.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who still isn’t feeling well.

It started when Poe and Kylo were taking the elevator and it got stuck. 

Even calling the elevator repair-men (and letting his employees know he was going to be late), Kylo had to keep from hurling his phone against the wall. (Last time he’d thrown something, he’d been eighteen and had an argument with his mom. The dent was still there) Poe stood on tiptoes and kissed him lightly, having called up his own employees to let them know he’d be late as well. “Kylo, you’re not going to solve your problems by throwing things...”

”You sound like my therapist,” Kylo said wryly. 

Poe snorted. “I guess.” He became more serious. “Look, don’t worry. They’re going to get us out of here. The damn elevator does break occasionally.”

”Right.” Kylo sighed. “I was always trying to be punctual...”

”Well, they’re not going to blame you, they’ll blame the elevator.”

Kylo smirked a bit. 

Silence. They were close together, and Kylo really wanted to kiss him. Wanted to do...anything. Maybe it was their encounter in the closet, but he wanted more of Poe Dameron, all of him, in every way. When he was in his early twenties (he was twenty-nine now), he’d never understood why people compared love to drugs. 

He supposed he did now.

”You know,” Poe said, “If you want, we can kill some time here...”

It was one of those moments when Poe got a practically devious look in his eyes, probably the same look he got when he was particularly inspired, and Kylo couldn’t help but like where this was going. 

“Poe,” he said, “Are you really...thinking we should fuck in an elevator?”

”Not the first confined space we’ve fucked in,” Poe said. “I’m just saying.”

Kylo sighed affectionately. “You know one day you’re going to get us both into so much trouble. Not to mention the reporters coming after us...” He probably, probably shouldn’t have used “coming” in a time like this. 

“Let them,” Poe said, earnestly. “I want you. I love you. That’s what matters.”

His hands glided towards Kylo’s chest and rested there. Kylo couldn’t help but feel his heart beating even faster, and it had nothing to do with being trapped in an elevator and everything to do with the breathtakingly beautiful man with him. 

“You want this too?” Poe said. 

“Please.” Kylo could practically feel the crotch of his pants getting tighter with his need. He noticed Poe’s dick also testing against his pants. Poe unzipped his pants in that moment, freeing Kylo’s erection and Kylo was so glad that there was nobody else in the elevator to see them go at it. 

“Oh, Kylo, look at you,” Poe murmured. “You’re so beautiful.”

Kylo knew he wasn’t, but he could feel it when Poe looked at him like that. By God, he didn’t want Poe to stop looking at him like that. 

Poe got to his knees, and Kylo nodded encouragingly, letting Poe know that this was all right, this was fine, murmuring encouragement that become an incoherent moan as Poe took him in his mouth. Poe looked up at him, and God, Kylo definitely didn’t want him to stop looking at him like that. 

He tried not to thrust into Poe’s mouth, and when that failed, he tried at least not to choke Poe as Poe sucked him off in the elevator — and that was the thing, he realized. They were fucking in an elevator. Poe’s mouth was wet and warm and he was murmuring complete nonsense until his hips trembled and his legs trembled and he warned Poe that if he didn’t want a taste of anything nasty he’d have to draw off...

Poe drew off briefly, only to say, “It’s okay. I can take it.” His voice was a bit rough from the  intrusion, and it sent shivers through Kylo in his close-to-orgasming state. 

(Was orgasming a word? Kylo didn’t know anymore)

Poe returned to his ministrations, and Kylo came with a choked moan of Poe’s name as Poe swallowed his release. Poe wiped his mouth, before Kylo said, “Let me do the same for you too.”

Poe nodded. 

It was only fair. Even as Kylo delved between Poe’s legs, Poe gasped and moaned as Kylo took him into his mouth, murmuring encouragement all the while. Kylo didn’t know if he was doing it right because his jaw ached and he was trying not to use teeth and trying to make it so, so good for Poe — but judging from Poe’s reactions he was doing something right. 

“Kylo,” Poe whined softly. “I’m close...”

Kylo drew off, nodded. “It’s okay. I can take you.”

Poe nodded and Kylo returned to his ministrations, sucking and licking and pleasuring Poe (between Poe’s increasingly shallow gasps and moans) before Poe came into his mouth. Kylo swallowed it down — it was harsh and salty, but it was Poe, and that’s what mattered. 

He drew off, wiped his mouth, before Poe drew him into a tight hug. “I’d kiss you, but...you know where our mouths have been.”

They got out of the elevator, of course, thanks to the people who managed to get the door open and them free. Both Poe and Kylo thanked them, before Poe turned towards Kylo once the elevator guys were mercifully out of earshot. “I’ll see you tonight.”

”Yeah.” Kylo couldn’t help but feel foolishly, stupidly content after all this. “Tonight.”

Maybe broken down elevators weren’t so bad. 


End file.
